SAINT SEIYA: SAGA DE DEMETER
by Ieshika
Summary: Athenea deberá sacrificar un deseo personal por el bien de la humanidad. Preámbulo de la Saga de Hades.


**CAPITULO 1. MISTERIOS**

Ese invierno… estaba demorando demasiado.

Atenea tuvo otro terrible presentimiento, y suspirando con cierta nostalgia… recordó que su misión era inevitable, y que los designios de los dioses no cambiarían nunca.

Al igual que la marejada y los tsunamis que inundaron gran parte de la tierra un par de meses atrás, el invierno del año que transcurría no permitía que la primavera se mostrara. Saori sentía que una fuerza no estaba permitiendo que el crecimiento de la naturaleza siguiera su curso normal, como si la muerte reclamara justicia.

-Atena- se dirigió el caballero de Aries a la joven mujer, quien miraba el horizonte con un semblante de tristeza –No es normal que el invierno demore mucho tiempo… ¿qué puede estar ocurriendo?

-Perséfone no quiere separarse de Hades- contestó en un tono divertido, sin perder su preocupación –Es una represalia, Mu.

-¿Una represalia?

-Así es… te aseguro, que el único lugar de este planeta que no está cubierto por estos vientos gélidos es ese sitio.

La nieta de Mitsumasa Kido había adquirido un vasto conocimiento del mundo una vez se enteró de su papel como reencarnación de la diosa de la guerra.

-¿A cuál se refiere, alteza?

Atenea sonrió.

-Mu: llama a Shaka. Quiero que ambos me acompañen a ese sitio.

-¿A cuál?

Saori se dio media vuelta para adentrarse a sus aposentos.

- **Eleusis**.

El caballero de la primera casa lo comprendió inmediatamente.

-No me diga que va a ir al templo de…

-¡Si! Debemos ir al tempo de esa persona: es la única que puede detener lo que está pasando.

-Entonces… eso quiere decir que también "despertó".

-Siempre ha estado presente- contestó Saori –Sólo que ahora… la han convencido de ingresar a la Guerra Santa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Así como lo había predicho Atenea, la Tierra estaba cubierta por nieve. Hasta en la zona ecuatorial los días eran gélidos y granizadas caían sobre los países, no permitiendo que las personas salieran a sus labores cotidianas, maltratando los cultivos y generando que al corto plazo hubiera escasez de alimentos, lo que sería contraproducente para el planeta que se estaba recuperando de un gran tsunami provocado por la ira de Poseidón.

Los dos caballeros dorados acompañaron a su diosa a Eleusis, y se sorprendieron al ver que aquella pequeña villa del Peloponeso la primavera florecía, lo que era muy extraño. Quitándose las amplias túnicas que los cubrían de los vientos helados, más sorprendidos quedaron cuando un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 10 años sostenía un corcel de negras crines, cuya belleza era indudable ante la vista de quienes no conocían sobre equinos.

-Sean bienvenidos, caballeros de Atenea- saludo el niño con un gesto cortés y se inclinó ante la mujer de cabello lila –Bienvenida sea, diosa Atena.

-Agradecemos la cortesía, pequeño niño- le saludó Shaka sin abrir sus ojos -¿Eres algún enviado de a quien vamos a visitar?

-Si, señor- contestó el hombrecito, quien lucía una túnica griega de un blanco inmaculado –Me llamo **Yaco** , y este bello caballo se llama **Arión**.

-Es un bello equino de raza frisón- dijo Atenea y acercándose al equino, le acarició la crin y entre el belfo y el carrillo con ternura –Supongo que este lindo corcel es para transportarme hasta el templo de tu dios, ¿no es así?

-Usted lo ha dicho, señorita- contestó el pequeño –Es un amplio trayecto y mi superior no quiere que se agote en el camino hasta su santuario. Por favor, móntelo… alguno de sus caballeros puede tomar la rienda para sostener las crines.

Mu agudizó la mirada y se adentró para tomar las cuerdas, ayudando a Atenea a subirse en el lomo del caballo.

-Síganme, por favor- les indicó el pequeño, adentrándolos en un bosque de gran espesura.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El templo de aquella dios era pequeño, pero de una gran y cuidada arquitectura renacentista. Sus alrededores lo cubrían arbustos de amapolas de un rojo carmesí, y el sonido de fuentes en un vestíbulo principal adornaban el salón, donde yacía un pequeño trono en forma de piedra llamado **Agelastos.**

Dejando atrás al pequeño Yaco y al corcel, Atenea agradeció afablemente el transporte y junto con Mu de Aries y Shaka de Virgo, se adentraron al recinto principal. Los dos caballeros dorados se detuvieron a los lados de su diosa, quien avanzó unos pasos para conversar con quien estaba visitando.

Mu, con su típica agudeza y perspicacia del entorno, notó detrás del trono un portón que parecía conducir a un recinto cerrado, y en cuyo dintel en todo el centro figuraba una hermosa cornucopia de oro blanco.

-Shaka… ¿Qué es esa puerta detrás de la piedra de trono?- le preguntó a su camarada.

-Es la entrada al **Telesterión** -murmuró el caballero de la casa de Virgo.

-¿ **Telesterión**?

-El recinto prohibido. Es un lugar para expiación de culpas que sólo aquellos que verdaderamente están arrepentidos de sus pecados, son capaces de lograr la conversión perfecta.

-Bienvenidos a mi hogar, caballeros dorados de Aries y Virgo- se escuchó la voz de una mujer, con un acento dulce y melodioso.

Acto seguido, una linda jovencita –de la misma edad que Saori- apareció frente a ellos, con una túnica en tono crudo de aspecto griego, hilos dorados en su cabello de tono lila suave ondulado y un delicado báculo con punta de trigal.

Los dos caballeros se sorprendieron de la semejanza que tenía la joven con su diosa, sintiendo un poco de temor ante lo que podrían estar enfrentando, pero reaccionaron al saludo de un dios y bajaron al suelo para apoyar su rodilla izquierda y agachar la mirada en una venía respetuosa.

-Bienvenida, Atenea- saludó la bella chica a Saori, quien permanecía inmutable.

-Gracias… Demeter.

La diosa de la fertilidad y la naturaleza se adentró en el Agelastos, realizando un gesto para que su homóloga de segunda generación se sentara para su comodidad, a lo que Atenea accedió.

-Debo suponer para qué me estas visitando, Kido Saori.

En ese instante, la mujer cambió su gesto.

-¿Me conoces?

-Algo así- manifestó la muchacha, cuando el pequeño Yaco apareció para sostener el báculo de la diosa –Julian Solo hablaba mucho de ti.

-¿Poseidón?

-Si… Poseidón… antes de que él se enterara de que era el dios de los mares. Yo era una pequeña niña que vivía en una de las tantas casas campestres que tenía la familia Solo en Italia, y desde pequeños fuimos buenos amigos, hasta que le delegaron ser el Administrador del negocio de su familia.

-Ya veo.

-Como muestra de aprecio por la linda amistad que tuvimos, me regaló el corcel que te trajo hasta mi Templo.

-Es una coincidencia que se llame Arión- murmuró Shaka a Mu, quien le miró de soslayo –Arión fue el fruto del amor salvaje de Poseidón por Demeter en la antigua mitología.

-Seguíamos en contacto y me hablaba de lo bella que era la nieta del señor Kido, el multimillonario y empresario japonés de las artes. Y dejamos de conversar cuando Poseidón despertó en Julian para llevar a cabo los planes de la Guerra Santa- agregó la chica, mientras Saori escuchaba atentamente.

-Demeter… ¿por qué le estás haciendo este daño a la Tierra? Eres una diosa imparcial, ajena a las decisiones de tus hermanos- le preguntó Atenea.

-Porque ellos tienen razón- apuntó la chica y se levantó de su trono –Tú eres la culpable del inicio de la Guerra Santa.

Los dos caballeros dorados sintieron la presencia de otros dos caballeros escondidos en las columnas de aquel recinto y se levantaron de su reverencia para acercarse a su diosa.

-Athena, tenga cuidado- le advirtió Mu.

-No estamos solos- agregó Shaka –Desde que entramos hemos sido vigilados por sus caballeros sagrados.

-Atenea- le advirtió Demeter –La única manera de que la Tierra se salve de este invierno es ingiriendo Ciceón y que al interior de Telesterión expíes tus pecados.

Saori se levantó.

-¡No lo haré!- le gritó la diosa de la guerra -¡Debes detener el invierno para que florezca la primavera!

-Tienes un pecado del que debes desprenderte, Atenea- le recordó Demeter –Y no te lo digo como diosa… te lo digo como Cloe Ceres.

En ese instante, Demeter envolvió en un muro de enredaderas punzantes a Atenea en milésimas de segundos, a lo que los caballeros dorados reaccionaron para atacar, siendo detenidos por dos caballeros de armaduras de oro blanco.

-Adonis, Triptolemo- les indicó la diosa de la agricultura –Detengan a los caballeros dorados mientras hago entrar en razón a Atenea. Melisa- llamó a una guardiana con una bella armadura de abeja, quien apareció enseguida –Cuida de Yaco.

-Como usted ordene, mi diosa- asintió la joven.

Demeter ingresó al grueso muro de espinas, donde yacía una Atenea con el cosmos encendido.

-Saori… tú conoces tu condición de diosa, y sabes perfectamente el destino que debes cumplir.

-No sé a qué te refieres con eso- le arguyó la chica y Cloe suspiró.

-¿Quién es Seiya de Pegaso?

Atenea titubeó.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Te he encerrado en este muro para que tus caballeros dorados no escuchen lo que te tengo que decir acerca de tus sentimientos.

-¿Cómo sabes de mi caballero de bronce?

-No sólo es un caballero poderoso que se ha atrevido a asesinar a dioses, sino que es una persona a la que le has tomado mucho aprecio, Saori. Aparte de que soy la diosa de la naturaleza, manejo la condición de fertilidad humana y las emociones entorno a ella, y por tu condición de diosa, eres la única de todas nosotras que nunca tendrá descendencia biológica.

Saori sintió que algo en su interior se encogía, como si un plan futuro fuese inalcanzable. ¿Era cierto lo que decía aquella mujer cuyo parecido físicamente con ella manifestaba acerca de su futuro?

-No… ¿no seré… no seré… madre?- balbuceó Atenea, descendiendo el nivel de su cosmoenergía.

-No, Saori. Eres estéril.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que puedes saber eso sin un diagnóstico médico-científico?

-No necesito ser médico para saberlo, Atenea. Ese es mi don de Diosa. Además, ten en cuenta que ese gran amor que tienes por el caballero de Pegaso es tu pecado por ir en contra de tu destino como diosa.

-No… no entiendo.

-Como nunca tendrás hijos, indirectamente le profesas un amor ególatra a ese humilde caballero de bronce que se ha hecho fuerte con tenacidad y sabiduría. Por ende, no estas cumpliendo tu papel como diosa de la guerra al pensar en el sentimiento humano de manifestación psicoafectiva. Entonces, Atenea… mi condición para que la Tierra vea nuevamente la primavera es que ingreses al Telesterión y expíes tu pecado de amar a un humano. Solo así, cumpliré mi palabra de florecer los campos para que emerja la vida en el reino vegetal.

Saori lo meditó unos instantes, cuando le surgió una lágrima y la secó rápidamente.

-Tu ganas, Demeter- accedió Saori –Ingresaré al Telesterión.

La joven, cuyo nombre humano es Cloe, chocó sus dedos y al sonido de las manos aquel muro en forma de enredadera regresó al suelo del templo, dejando ver a las diosas y sus caballeros las observaron enseguida.

-Melisa- le llamó Demeter y la joven se acercó –Trae el Ciceón: Atenea accedió a ingresar al Telesterión.

-¡ATHENA!- exclamaron al unísono Mu y Shaka, acercándose a su diosa.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- le preguntó Mu -¿Demeter no le ha lastimado?

-Estoy bien, Mu- respondió la diosa –Ingresaré al recinto para salvar nuevamente a la humanidad.

-Estabas llorando, mi diosa- murmuró Shaka y retiró una lágrima que no había sido percibida –Si tu decisión es esa, nosotros estaremos al pie del umbral para retirarte en caso de que algo suceda.

-Gracias, Shaka- agradeció Saori.

-¿Quiere que le avisemos a sus caballeros de bronce?- le preguntó Mu y Ateneo negó con la cabeza.

-Merecen un descanso por la ardua lucha que tuvieron con Poseidón. No les digan nada.

-Como ordene, su alteza- respondió el caballero de Aries.

La guerrera en la armadura de Abeja le dio aquella cornucopia de oro blanco a Yaco y el jovencito le entregó la pieza a la diosa Atenea, quien tomó la bebida de trigo y cebada, devolviendo el recipiente al muchacho. La diosa se ubicó a la entrada del Telesterión, mirando aquel portón en el que estaban grabadas dos serpientes que se encontraban entrelazadas.

-Úbicate en el centro del recinto e inicia una elegía por la humanidad que tanto proteges. El mismo recinto determinará tu conversión y las puertas se abrirán- le instruyó Demeter a su homóloga, y las puertas se abrieron, para dar paso a que la diosa de la guerra ingresara al interior de aquella habitación.

Atenea caminó lentamente a cumplir lo que Demeter había profesado, y arrodillándose en el centro del Telesterión, unió sus manos para iniciar su santiguación.

- _Seiya… perdóname… si debo sacrificar lo que siento por ti para que la humanidad no vuelva a perecer, aceptaré mi castigo por amarte-_ pensó Saori sollozando, e inició su plegaria, iniciando así su misterio eleusino.

Triptolemo de Celeón y Adonis de Cirinas resguardaron aquella puerta, ante la vista de los caballeros dorados.

-Demeter- le llamó Shaka y la joven le observó –Los dioses no mienten.

-Tu iluminación nunca te decepcionará, joven caballero de Virgo- le contestó la diosa –No miento al decir que Atenea debe salvar a la humanidad expiando un pecado que no debe ser escuchado.

-Pero falta algo, ¿no es así?- le indicó el guerrero dorado y la joven sonrió.

-Atenea, si no hace correctamente el ritual… nunca saldrá del Telesterión.

Los dos caballeros reaccionaron al pedir una explicación, siendo detenidos por un sonido de zumbido ensordecedor hecho por la guerrera en forma de abeja.

-Confien en el poder de Atenea, caballeros dorados- habló Triptolemo de Celeón, caballero de la agricultura y mano derecha de Demeter.

-Su diosa debe ser capaz de superar la prueba de su misterio- intervino Adonis de Cirinas, caballero que controla las plantas.

-Hermana- le habló Yaco a la joven de cabello lila ondulado, jalando su larga vestidura -¿Atenea será capaz de cumplir el ritual?

-Eso espero, pequeñín- le acarició los cabellos Cloe.

Mientras tanto, los caballeros dorados se recuperaban del zumbido intempestivo, mirando con cierto recelo la puerta del Telesterión.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(12/01/2016) NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2016!

Este pequeño fic, del 19 de Mayo de 2015 sería oneshot, pero le haré un segundo capítulo para culminar este pequeño encuentro transcendental en la vida de Athenea, que le revelará aspectos importantes de un futuro incierto como diosa de la Guerra.

La idea surgió de mi cosplay de Demeter Saint Seiya Sacred Saga, como una especie de tributo a esa diosa inmutable y ajena a la saga (hasta la fecha)

Estudiar los Misterios Eleusinos no es sencillo: es un ritual interesante que amerita concentración en detalles para que este lindo fin tenga su credibilidad.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
